Yami Shibai (Japanese Ghost Stories)
by Azuka-nyan
Summary: Cerita ini berasal dari anime yang berjudul Yami Shibai atau biasa disebut Teater Kegelapan, sebuah anime yang menceritakan Urban Legend dan cerita hantu dari Jepang./"Yoterasai, miterasai. Yami Shibai no jikan da yo..."/Episode 2: Zanbai./Hyuuga Neji./Character yang acak, karena seluruh pemain Naruto terlibat dalam cerita ini./REVIEW XD
1. Chapter 1

" _ **Yoterasai, miterasai…"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Majulah ke depan, lihatlah…"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Yami Shibai** **ILCA**

 ** _Warning!_**

 ** _(Azuka-nyan hanya mengubah anime tersebut menjadi sebuah Fanfiction dan mengubah beberapa percakapan agar sesuai dengan alur cerita yang disampaikan)_**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **AU/OOC/Mystery/Horror/Character yang acak!**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Yami Shibai no jikan da yo…"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Sekarang waktunya untuk Teater Kegelapan…"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Episode 1 – Wanita Jimat (** _ **Ofuda Onna**_ **-** **お札** **女** **)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini—_

"Terimakasih telah membantu, pak!"

— _adalah sebuah kisah tentang seorang pria yang baru saja pindah ke sebuah kontrakan._

"Yap!" Ucap si pengangkut barang. "Semoga anda betah di tempat yang baru, Sasori- _kun_."

Pria berambut merah bernama lengkap Akasuna Sasori itu mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Ia kemudian melirik barang-barangnya. Huh, banyak sekali. Untung saja dia memilih kamar yang berada di lantai dua. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, pria yang masih hidup sendiri tersebut langsung membawa seluruh barangnya.

" _Yosh_! Mungkin yang ini saja dulu," ucapnya sembari meletakkan kardus yang berisi barang-barang pekerjaannya. "aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

Pria itu merebahkan diri—sembari memejamkan matanya perlahan—di _tatami_ yang terlihat kumuh. Hal tersebut justru membuat kaos biru yang dipakainya terlihat kotor akibat debu yag menempel di _tatami_. Tapi…ah sudahlah. Toh, ia tidak sanggup lagi mengangkuti barang-barangnya yang lain. Walaupun memiliki tubuh yang terbilang _atletis_ , ia juga perlu istirahat yang cukup.

Beberapa saat kemudian, entah kenapa _iris_ nya mengarah ke atas atap. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya guna memperjelas penglihatan.

Tepat di samping lampu yang menggantung di atas, ada sebuah jimat yang tertempel.

Jimat kuning yang terdapat huruf _kanji_ kuno tak jelas.

Beruntung Sasori memiliki tubuh yang tinggi. Untung saja atapnya tidak terlalu tinggi juga, jadi Sasori bisa menggapai dan mengambil jimat tersebut dengan setengah berdiri.

Ia menatap heran. "Jimat?" Lirihnya bigung. "Uh, bikin takut saja."

Merasa ganjal seperti ada yang menatap, Sasori menoleh kearah kanan—arah jendelanya—tepat disana, seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang terurai tak jelas sedang menatapnya. Wanita itu berdiri di balkon rumah, tepat berseberangan dengan kamar Sasori.

"Dia bukan melihat kemari, _'kan_?" Sasori merinding. "Kontrakan ini aman tidak, _sih_?" Gerutunya semari menutup _gorden_ jendela kasar.

Semoga saja tidak ada hal aneh.

.

.

.

Pagi hari pun telah tiba. Jam delapan pagi, Sasori keluar dengan membawa dua kantong sampah berwarna hitam dan tas kantor _selempang_. Ia sudah selesai membersihkan kamarnya. Bunyi burung yang berkicau membuat _mood_ nya menjadi lebih baik hari ini.

Tiba-tiba, pria tersebut terkejut bukan main.

Kedua kantong sampah itu terlepas dari genggaman tangannya.

Wanita itu. Ya, wanita yang kemarin itu—dengan penampilan yang masih mengerikan—masih menatapnya dari atas balkon.

Sasori menjadi kaku. Kenapa? Kenapa wanita itu bertingkah aneh?

Dia…psikopat?

Sasori lari tergesa-gesa. Persetan dengan kedua kantong sampai itu! Ia harus pergi menjauh. Ia harus pergi ke kantor secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

"Hei, barang-barangku banyak sekali yang harus dibereskan saat pulang nanti." Ucap Sasori dengan salah temannya yang kebetulan satu arah untuk pulang. "Bi-bisakah kau membantuku hari ini, Itachi?'

"Maaf, aku hari ini ada kencan dengan pacarku."

"Tolonglah," Sasori makin memelas. "Ada seorang wanita mengerikan yang tinggal diseberang kontrakanku. Dia terus mengawasiku. Aku—"

"—Maaf, aku sibuk, Sasoriku. Mengertilah." Pria raven itu memotong perkataan Sasori. "Sudahlah, besok jangan sampai telat. Aku pulang duluan."

Sasori terdiam saat Itachi sudah masuk ke arah perkomplekannya. Sial beribu sial! Ia gagal mengajak Itachi untuk menginap malam ini. Jujur saja, pria ini takut sendirian. Apalagi ada wanita tersebut.

Sasori melirik jam tangannya. Pukul lima sore. Hari sudah senja. Terpaksa ia harus sendirian malam ini.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia pun pulang. Berbagai macam khayalan muncul di dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana jika wanita tersebut membunuhnya malam ini juga?

Tidak, tidak, tidak! Sasori bukan remaja _cengengesan_ lagi. Ia dewasa! Umurnya sudah duapuluh tujuh tahun!

 _ **Kriet!**_ —ia membuka pintu rumah kontrakannya perlahan. Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya perlahan. Bingung.

Tunggu sebentar.

"Apa aku lupa mengunci pintu?" Lirihnya.

Ia buka perlahan pintu tersebut. Perasaan…ia menguncinya. Ah, sudah lupakan. Ia terlalu lelah memikirkan hal _sepele_ tersebut.

Ia harus istirahat.

Sasori merebahkan dirinya ke _tatami_ sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Tetapi ia merasakan hal aneh lagi.

Kedua matanya menatap lurus ke arah atap.

Kertas jimat itu ada lagi.

Persis seperti kemarin, menempel didekat lampu.

Sasori langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Detak jantungnya mulai tak mengumpulkan nyali, ia menahan nafas kemudian mencoba mengambil jimat itu lagi.

Tubuhnya mulai memproduksi keringat dingin. Oh, tuhan. Kenapa jimat itu ada lagi?

Tangan kanannya hampir sampai menggapai jimat tersebut. Yap, sedikit lagi. Sedikit la—

—" **Jangan kau ambil jimatnya!"**

Sasori terkejut setengah mati ketika wanita tersebut muncul disampingnya dan berteriak tidak jelas. Ya, wanita berambut panjang terurai dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aaaaarrrggghh!"

.

.

.

"Wah, wah, wah, ternyata dia masuk ke rumah orang baru itu ya?"

"Mengerikan sekali!"

Sasori terdiam menatap wanita tersebut yang sedang berada di dalam mobil polisi. Untung saja tetangga Sasori mendengar pria tersebut berteriak keras dan langsung menghubungi polisi. Jujur, Sasori benar-benar heran dengan wanita tersebut. Namanya saja ia tidak tahu, berkenalan pun juga belum.

Kemudian, wanita tersebut menoleh kebelakang. Ia menatap Sasori. Wajahnya yang pucat menampilkan perasaan takut yang mendalam.

Sasori meneguk air liurnya.

Apalagi sekarang, eh?

Sasori pandangi dengan seksama.

Wanita itu sepertinya sedang bergumam.

Belum jelas Sasori menangkap apa yang digumamkan wanita tersebut, mobil polisi pun langsung melaju cepat membawa si wanita.

"Sepertinya ada yang ia ingin sampaikan…" lirih Sasori heran. "Ah, sudahlah!" Tak baik jika ia banyak pikiran.

Sasori langsung naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Ia ambil kain pel yang terletak diantara rak sepatu, kemudian membersihkan _tatami_.

"Dasar, kenapa wanita itu masuk pakai sepatu?!" Gerutunya kesal.

Sial!

 _ **Srek!**_ —Sasori terdiam sejenak ketika ada sesuatu yang jatuh ke _tatami_ nya. Pria itu heran. Apalagi sekarang?

Ia sipitkan matanya guna memperjelas penglihatannya. Seketika matanya terbelalak kaget.

Itu kertas jimat.

Lagi.

Kertas itu jatuh dari bawah meja bundar yang terletak tak jauh darinya.

Habis sudah kesabaran Sasori. Selama tinggal disini, ia hanya dihantui oleh jimat dan wanita gila itu. Memuakkan sekali!

 _ **BRAK!**_ —Sasori banting kasar meja tersebut. Lagi. Ia membelalakkan matanya lagi.

Oh, Tuhan! Ada banyak kertas jimat yang tertempel di bawah meja tersebut. Jimat tersebut menutupi bagian bawah meja. Banyak sekali. Meja bundar ini besar. Tentu saja ada lebih seratus jimat yang menempel.

Keringat dingin mengucur diseluruh tubuh pria merah tersebut. Kedua telapak tangannya dingin seketika. Ia menatap ngeri ke arah meja yang sering ia gunakan untuk belajar atau makan.

"I-ini…bohong, 'kan?"

Nafasnya tersengal.

Tanpa basa-basi, ia lepas kasar dan robek kasar semua kertas jimat tersebut. Persetan!

"Sial! Apa mau wanita itu sebenarnya?!"

Setelah ia robek kecil, pria itu tertawa. Tertawa canggung. "Haha, tidak ada lagi yang menghantuiku sekarang!"

Sayangnya, Akasuna Sasori tidak menyadari akan satu hal.

Pria itu lengah…dan bodoh.

Ia tidak menyadari ada sejumlah arwah penasaran yang sedang mengelilingi dirinya.

Akasuna Sasori menoleh ke atas dengan perlahan saat ia merasakan _atmosfer_ disekitarnya terasa dingin dan sesak.

"Tidak…" lirihnya bergetar. "…tidak mungkin!"

"…"

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa! Aku tidak mungkin bisa melihat kalian semua!"

"…"

Arwah-arwah itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kebencian yang amat mendalam.

"Ma-mafkan aku!"

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **Oshimai…**

 **.**

… **Selesai…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai~ Kembali lagi dengan saya, Azuka-nyan!

Kali ini saya datang membawa Fict baru yang berjudul Yami Shibai!

Sesuai degan judulnya, fict ini berasal dari Anime yang berjudul Yami Shibai. Sebuah anime horror yang terdiri dari dua season (Satu season ada 13 episode) yang menceritakan tentang urban legend Jepang.

Yah, walaupun anime ini memiliki gambar grafis/visual yang lebih mirip seperti gambar tangan. Mungkin lebih real. Mata pun tidak seperti kebanyakan anime yang besar. Mata mereka sama seperti mata manusia pada umumnya.

Cara gerak mereka berbeda. Mungkin kaku. Sama seperti wayang.

Yami Shibai berasal dari Kami Shibai, yaitu sebuah drama yang disampaikan melalui kertas. Mungkin kalo di Indonesia, bisa disebut wayang. Saat bercerita, para seniman kami shibai menjelaskan satu persatu gambar yang mereka tampilkan kepada penonton, biasanya penonton kebanyakan anak-anak. Search aja di google biar lebih tau.

Tapi anime ini top banget. Cocok untuk kamu yang suka sekali anime genre horror. Apalagi kamu jomblo *digebuk* pas banget nonton sendirian saat malam jum'at! (Authornya jomblo)

Sebenarnya baru jum'at lalu saya download animenya. Padahal cuma mau nonton satu episode aja, eh ternyata kebablasan download sampai season 2. Ekekeke. Seru!

Tapi sayang, sangat disayangkan. Anime ini hanya berdurasi empat menit tigapuluh detik. Oemji Hellow! Sempat kecewa juga sih, huhu. Tapi yah apa boleh buat. Endingnya bahkan sering membuat penasaran. Gantung.

Jadi, yang berminat silakan download~ *Promosi*

Oke, kembali ke fanfict. Dalam episode pertama, saya mengambil Akasuna Sasori utuk menjadi peran dalam cerita ini. Karena ini adalah fict yang melibatkan seluruh tokoh yang ada di Naruto, jadi saya pilihnya acak ya XD

Yap, saya akhiri Author note disini. Maafkan jika masih ada typo yang bertebaran. Alhamdulillah, saya menyelesaikan fict ini dalam waktu dua jam! *nangis bahagia*

Maaf jika feel-nya gak terasa. Saya lemah bikin fict genre horror huhu.

Mohon kritik, saran, dan komentar. Agar fict ini menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Menurut kalian, dilanjutkan atau tidak?

Akhir kata,

REVIEW X3


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **Yoterasai, miterasai…"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Majulah ke depan, lihatlah…"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Yami Shibai** **ILCA**

 ** _Warning!_**

 ** _(Azuka-nyan hanya mengubah anime tersebut menjadi sebuah Fanfiction dan mengubah beberapa percakapan agar sesuai dengan alur cerita yang disampaikan)_**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **AU/OOC/Mystery/Horror/Character yang acak!**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Yami Shibai no jikan da yo…"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Sekarang waktunya untuk Teater Kegelapan…"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Episode 2 –** _ **Zanbai (**_ _ **惨拝**_ _ **)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang seorang pria pergi kesebuah pedesaan—_

"Ukh, di-dimana aku?"

 _-untuk urusan bisnis yang sedang dikerjakannya._

Pria berambut cokelat kehitaman panjang menatap heran ke arah langit-langit. Sebuah cahaya lampu seketika menerobos masuk ke matanya. Ia sadar, ini bukan kamar tidurnya.

Perlahan, pria itu bangkit dari tidurnya. Bau obat antiseptik masuk ke indera penciumannya yang tajam.

Ini pasti di Rumah Sakit.

Pria beriris _lavender_ itu menyingkap selimut yang menutupi separuh dirinya dengan kasar. Seketika, dirinya tersentak kaget.

Kaki kanannya telah di perban.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Pria itu kemudian menoleh ke sebelah kanan. Tepat disana terdapat tiga orang kakek yang seolah seperti sedang berdiskusi.

"A-ano… _sumimasen_ ," ucapnya sesopan mungkin.

"…"

" _Sumimasen_ …"

"…"

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Ketiga kakek itu masih tetap berdiskusi tak jelas, walaupun dengan suara yang lumayan pelan. Seperti tak ada niat menghiraukan pria beriris _lavender_ ini.

 _Ah, mereka sangat tidak rama_ h—ucapnya dalam hati.

"Hyuuga Neji- _san_ …"

Neji—pria berambut cokelat kehitaman panjang itu menoleh ketika suara yang lebih berat darinya memanggil namanya perlahan. "…sebenarnya berjalan di gunung saat musim hujan seperti ini sangat berbahaya."

Neji mengerutkan dahinya. "Memangnya saya kena, dokter?" Bingung.

"Kaki kanan anda patah," Dokter itu berucap tanpa basa-basi. "Anda kehilangan kesadaran di dasar jurang.

Neji terdiam.

Ingatannya agak sedikit kabur.

Mata dokter itu mengarah ke arah jendela yang menanpilkan pemandangan bukit nan hijau. "Di musim seperti ini saat huja deras, sangatmudah terpeleset di jalan yang ada lalui enam hari yang lalu."

Neji menatap dokter tersebut.

"Beruntung salah satu warga desa ini langsung membawa anda ke rumah sakit."

"…"

"Saya tak menemukan masalah lain selain kaki anda yang patah itu. Kami akan mengurus semuanya malam ini. Anda sudah bisa dipastikan keluar besok sore."

Neji menghela nafas lega. " _Huft_ , jadi begitu ya. Syukurlah." Neji kemudian tersenyum kea rah sang dokter. "Te-terimaka—"

Ucapannya terpotong seketika dan matanya terbelalak kaget ketika ketiga kakek tersebut—yang sedari tadi hanya berdiskusi—menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Baik kakek yang memakai penutup mata di salah satu matanya, kakek yang memakai perban di kepalanya, juga kakek yang memakai perban hampir di seluruh kepala dan dagunya, menatap tajam ke arah Hyuuga Neji.

Seperti tatapan kebencian, eh?

Apa salahnya? Apa salah dirinya?

Neji menjadi kaku. Ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi setelah melihat tingkah menyeramkan para kakek tersebut.

"Tapi…anda harus memakai tongkat untuk sementara waktu, Hyuuga- _san_." Seolah tak menyadari hal tersebut, sang dokter berucap santai. "Beristirahatlah malam ini, selagi bisa."

" _U-umm_ , te-terimakasih banyak."

Setelah menyampaikan hal tersebut, sang dokter pergi keluar. Meninggalkan Neji yang masih terus menatap ketiga kakek tersebut.

Tapi para kakek itu kembali berdiskusi lagi seperti awal ia membuka mata di rumah sakit ini.

"Me-mereka kenapa?" Lirihnya sepelan mungkin.

.

.

.

"Cih, percuma. Aku tak bisa tidur karena sakit." Neji meringis seraya membalik tubuhnya ke arah kiri. Ia berusaha berucap sepelan mungkin karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Semua pasien di kamar ini pasti sedang tertidur pulas. Beda dengan dirinya yang masih menahan sakit karena kakinya yang patah.

Apa dokter kurang memberi obat?

Matanya kemudian melirik ke salah satu tempat dimana para kakek tersebut masih berdiskusi.

"Orang-orang itu masih saja membicarakan sesuatu."

"…"

"Se-selain itu…" Neji menggantung kalimatnya. "…mata mereka…"

Yap. Mata mereka itu tidak ada. Tidak ada bola matanya.

Awalnya Neji sempat bingung tetapi dia menyimpulkan mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya saja karena ia baru sadar.

Ah sudahlah, lebih baik ia memejamkan matanya.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… _Pasti nanti…"_

"… _Jangan sampai dia kabur…"_

"… _Ya…Pasti…"_

 _ **Deg!**_ —Mata _lavender_ pria itu terbelalak kaget. Ia mulai merasakan hawa yang tidak nyaman.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Lirihnya seraya bangkit kemudian duduk di ranjang rumah sakit.

"…"

"… _Hahahaha!"_

"… _Jangan biarkan…"_

"… _Jangan kabur…"_

"… _Dia…Hahaha!"_

Ini pasti halusinasi.

Percuma, saat Neji menoleh ke arah sumber suara, tak ada orang.

Neji menghela nafas lega.

Itu hanya halusi—

—" **TERLAMBAT!** "

Detak jantung menjadi Neji tak karuan. Matanya terbelalak kaget dan nafasnya dingin mengucur deras.

Ketiga kakek itu telah berdiri di sampingnya.

Dengan cepat, Neji langsung bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya.

Oh, Tuhan. Tolong dirinya.

Neji bersikeras memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian hanya tawa menyeramkan para kakek itu yang dia dengar kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"Para kakek itu benar-benar menyeramkan tadi malam," ucapnya seraya keluar dari rumah sakit dengan tongkat. Neji—pria beriris _lavender_ itu melirik jam tangannya.

Pukul tujuh pagi.

Saat berjalan menuju taksi yang telah menunggunya, pria itu melihat tiga bayangan yang menyerupai manusia sedang melakukan ritual pemujaan di atas atap rumah sakit.

Neji pun menoleh.

"… _ **Zanbai**_ …"

"… _ **Zanbai**_ …"

"… _ **Zanbai**_ …"

Neji terdiam sejenak.

Itu para kakek yang tadi malam, 'kan?

" _Banzai_?" Neji terlihat bingung. "Apa mereka mencoba memberiku ucapan selamat karena sudah boeh pulang?"

"… _ **Zanbai**_ …"

"… _ **Zanbai**_ …"

"… _ **Zanbai**_ …"

Neji berpikir. "Mungkin mereka malu kemarin, tapi sebenarnya mereka baik hati karena mengucapkan _Banzai_ padaku."

Ketiga kakek itu terus mengucapkan kata tersebut sambil bergerak seperti memberi selamat.

Tanpa basa-basi, Neji pun tersenyum kemudian masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Apa anda sudah boleh pulang hari ini?" Ucap si sopir.

"Emm," Neji mengangguk. "Pasien lain yang satu ruangan dengan saya pun bahkan memberikan saya ucapan _Banzai_."

"Ah, _Banzai_ ya…"

"Ahaha, unik, 'kan? Tapi…ayunan _Banzai_ itu aneh. Lebih mirip seperti mengayun ke bawah."

Deg!—Kedua mata si sopir terbelalak kaget ketika ia mendengar perkataan Neji. Kemudian sopir itu melirik kaca mobilnya. Dan jelas, sangat jelas, sopir itu melihat ke atas atap rumah sakit.

Ia ingat dan tahu.

Itu _Zanbai_ , bukan _Banzai_!

" _Zan_ … _bai_ …" Lirih si sopir.

" _Zanbai_?"

Si sopir mengerem mendadak. Wajahnya terlihat takut.

"Keluarlah…"

"Eh?"

"Pak, Anda harus turun disini, sekarang juga!"

Neji kaget. Turun?

"Cepatlah, pergi, pak!"

Mustahil dengan kakinya yang seperti ini.

"Ke-kenapa—"

"—Anda…tidak boleh keluar dari desa ini hidup-hi—"

 _ **TIIINNNN!**_

Beberapa detik kemudian, taksi itu pun hancur lebur ditabrak truk yang melaju kencang.

"… **Zanbai… Zanbai… Zanbai…"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **Oshimai…**

 **.**

… **Selesai…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai! Kembali lagi dengan saya, Azuka-nyan!

Yeay! Yami Shibai sudah chapter 2. Akhirnya bisa update pas malam jum'at. Ekekeke.

Chapter 2 ini berjudul _**Zanbai**_. Ingat ya, _**Zanbai**_ itu sangat berbeda dengan _**Banzai**_.

 _ **Zanbai**_ adalah ucapan atau mungkin kutukan agar orang yang dimaksud terkena bala. Bala itu sejenis bahaya. Biasanya langsung menyebabkan kematian.

 _ **Banzai**_ adalah ucapan rasa syukur atau kesenangan agar orang yang dimaksud sejahtera, gembira ria, dan senang. Mungkin kalo kaya Dora _is like "We did it, we did it, we did it, Horaayy!"_ wkwkwk XD

 _Special thanks to:_

 _Sugarplum137, Dani, Nagisa Yuuki, Uzumaki Yuki15, 20th Ward Eyepatch, Vylenzh of Dream, Bayangan semu, Koi,_ dan juga _silent readers_ tentunya ekekeke.

Untuk saran kalian tentang chara-nya aku simpen dulu. Aku ngatur cara tergantung para pemain di animenya. Kalau cowok, otomatis aku pilih pemain Naruto yang cowok juga, begitu sebaliknya.

 _Ofuda Onna_ (Chapter 1) itu sebenarnya bukan _urban legend_ ya, cuma cerita hantu biasa saja. Jadi gak ada sejarahnya. Hihihi.

Maaf jika masih ada typo. Sebelum dan sesudahnya, terimakasih.

Akhir kata,

 _REVIEW X3_


End file.
